


Wings to Ashes

by sharkgriffin



Category: Supernatural
Genre: Canon Divergence, F/M, Fallen Angels, Fluff, Megstiel - Freeform, Season 8/9, Season/Series 08 Spoilers
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2014-03-01
Updated: 2014-03-01
Packaged: 2018-01-14 02:54:43
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,056
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/1250113
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/sharkgriffin/pseuds/sharkgriffin
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>After the angels fall, Meg finds Castiel hiding, alone and human. Set right after the Season 8 finale.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Wings to Ashes

**Author's Note:**

> Just a short (Well not that short) 1 chapter ficlet for Megstiel week 2014. Enjoy :)

She can't stop talking about that night. The night the sky was alive. The night a million stars fell from Heaven. That's what all the children think. The adults say it was a meteor shower. They always have one of their rational explanations for everything. It makes life so much simpler, not having to worry about things they can't explain. But she knew differently.

In demon Sunday school, they said the day the angels fell would be a blessing. To be expelled from their natural habitat was to lose their power. But if angels had fallen, that meant all those thousands on Earth, bored and looking for someone to blame and she would most likely be one of those targets. No, this was definitely  _not_ a good thing.

It was the day after and raining. Raining so hard that the streets were flooded yet even more packed with cars than usual. Even she could feel the cold as the storm enveloped her. Were the skies mourning for those they had lost in the fall? It sounded like a line from some 19th century poem. She hated poetry. After 24 hours which included three coach journeys and at least five different stops at gas stations, she found him. People had that right before that unexpected meteor shower, one more meteor had fallen and landed in a forest in Colorado. There were witnesses. Authorities told the public it could have only been small, otherwise there would have been higher impact and more damage. But that one little girl at the gas station who chatted constantly with that innocence to her barely awake parents, she said how this one 'light' was brighter than any other. And Meg just had to find out if it was really him. A familiar face would be nice in this messed up world.

And when she found that forest, she could tell. Her eyes were stronger than a humans. As her feet slipped over and over in the mud, she began to see the smouldering feathers which were now practically ashes. As she neared the clearing there were more and more, forming out the shape of the most enormous pair of lost wings, and there Castiel sat, in the very middle, with his head bent over. She coughed and he turned around.

"What's up, Clarence?"

He looked mildly startled to see her but also relieved. But there was something else. She saw scars. They were like the feathers, no human should be able to see them. She knew how hard he was trying to hide his pain.

"Meg?"

"In the flesh. Or whatever you want to call it." She tried to tint her voice with some humor. It wasn't working out well.

"I thought you were dead. But Dean didn't tell me what happened."

"Of course he didn't. I left. Crowley was coming so I just took out a few of his demons and left. I'm guessing your plan to shut the gates of Hell forever didn't work out too well, huh?" She smiled through her vessel's teeth. He tried to stand up but the scars from she had no idea what, made him fall to the ground again.

"Easy there, tiger. Don't hurt yourself." She helped him to stand up and that was when she saw it. Every time she had looked at him before, when he through her into the ring of fire during the Apocalypse, when they kissed while being attacked by hellhounds, in the time they spent in the mental hospital together, she always saw a glimmer of light under that incredibly handsome, human face he wore, just in the way he could see her true twisted form from her time in Hell. But that wasn't there anymore.

"You're human?"

________________________________________

"Bandaging your wounds. The last time I saw you, it was reverse." Meg stretched out her legs on the hard motel room bed and carried on wrapping his arm. She had managed to just drag him here from the forest. I expect you're used to these places, being besties with the Winchesters. Hunters have no class."

"I'm human now, Meg," he said after taking a deep breath.

"Yeah, I got that. So what happened? Operation Save Angel Tablet went dramatically wrong?"

"You could say that."

"Come on Castiel. I want to hear a story." She waved her hands in a continuing gesture.

"There was an angel, Metatron. He wrote the tablets. It was a spell. He took my grace and all the angels were locked out of Heaven."

"So anything new about being human? Human Castiel seems just as confused as Angel Castiel was."

"Well I now have developed the need to urinate."

"Uh, that's nice." Her face twisted so that it showed her disgust. "So what are you going to do now? Return to Moose and Squirrel?" Suddenly, she felt a hand pressed into hers. His sad, blue eyes looked straight at her and she squeezed.

 _What are you doing?_ Her brain hissed at her.

"I can't go back to them. There are thousands of angry angels out there, blaming me. I'll be putting them in danger."

"So instead you choose to put me in danger. How thoughtful of you, Clarence." Castiel didn't say anything for a while but then he spoke.

"You don't need to carry on trying to heal me. These wounds are on the inside. They're not physical."

"Well they're still putting you through a lot of pain."

"It's what happens when an angel loses their wings. They're scarred, forever."

"Wow, you taught me something." She laughed and he swung an, out of character but playful, punch and she dodged. Most of the blonde dye was gone from her hair by now from the heavy rains she had suffered through in the last two months. "So what are you going to do?"

"I don't know. Hide as a human? It's hard, I feel pain now."

"And how does that feel?" she asked.

He shrugged. "Painful. And I need to sleep and I'm always hungry. I keep getting cravings for food."

Meg sat back and flicked through a pile of leaflets on the bedside table. "There's a list of takeaway menus back here. What do you fancy?"

He offered her one of those rare and slightly nervous smiles of his. "Pizza." And then he kissed her.


End file.
